


Held, Fragile Like Glass

by wingsofbadass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Shiro (Voltron), Femslash February, Shallura Smut Week 2019, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofbadass/pseuds/wingsofbadass
Summary: As soon as Shiro steps out of the Black Lion, she can tell something is off. Allura is hugging herself, arms clamped around herself, and the tense turn of her mouth makes Shiro’s stomach go queasy. Hurrying over to the princess, she rips the helmet off her head and lets it drop to the floor. When her hands fly to Allura’s shoulders, she can feel them trembling slightly under her gloved fingers.“What is it?” she asks, dipping her chin low to catch Allura’s gaze. A sharp edge of panic has crept into her voice in spite of herself.A heartbeat later Allura lets herself fall forward into Shiro’s arms with an uncharacteristically whiny noise. “The heating is out!”





	Held, Fragile Like Glass

**Author's Note:**

> It's Shallura Smut Week AND Femslash February so. Have Shiro and Allura making each other come – as girls. I've always liked the idea of a female Shiro: still buff, still with an undercut, still with a shortened form of her last name as a nick name.
> 
> The prompt is Heat!
> 
> Many thanks to my girl Berry who betad this for me <3

As soon as Shiro steps out of the Black Lion, she can tell something is off. Allura is hugging herself, arms clamped around herself, and the tense turn of her mouth makes Shiro’s stomach go queasy. Hurrying over to the princess, she rips the helmet off her head and lets it drop to the floor. When her hands fly to Allura’s shoulders, she can feel them trembling slightly under her gloved fingers.

“What is it?” she asks, dipping her chin low to catch Allura’s gaze. A sharp edge of panic creeps into her voice in spite of herself.

A heartbeat later Allura lets herself fall forward into Shiro’s arms with an uncharacteristically whiny noise. “The heating is out!”

Shiro blinks, wrapping her arms around her shivering girlfriend. “The heating?”

“It’s so cold!” Allura gasps against the side of her neck. “Coran was trying something to conserve energy and now it won’t turn on again!”

Since she’s still in her Paladin suit, Shiro can’t feel anything apart from a slight sting of cold on the tip of her nose and she has to suppress a laugh at Allura’s dramatic antics. She rubs her palms over Allura’s back, hoping to soothe and warm her. 

“And here I thought you missed me,” she murmurs into Allura’s hair.

“I sure did when I was too cold to sleep,” comes the muffled reply, making Shiro smile.

They were gone for a while this time, and Shiro missed her desperately through the one night they were seperated, even with the cosy temperature on board of her Lion. It was so pathetic even Keith commented on it, but Shiro doesn’t care about how “uncool” she’s being. 

“Come on, I’ll get you warmed up.”

Allura doesn’t like being untangled from around Shiro, but regains a regal composure for the several minutes it takes them to check in with the other Paladins as well as Coran, make their excuses, and then make a beeline for Allura’s bedroom. As soon as they are behind closed doors, however, she starts tugging on Shiro’s armor, obviously eager to get to the warmth hidden underneath.

The unattractive squeak Shiro lets out when ice cold hands slip under her shirt fades into laughter at the sight of Allura’s nearly orgasmic face. 

“Ooohh, yeah, that’s good.”

She’s so damn cute, Shiro can’t take it anymore. Cupping Allura’s cheek in her palm, she leans in for a kiss that’s warmer than sunshine. Allura makes a pleased sound and melts into it, her soft form pressing against Shiro’s front. She only meant it to be a sweet peck, but moments later Allura’s tongue is curling against hers and making her stomach flutter.

“I missed you, too,” Shiro breathes against those gorgeous lips that curve into a gentle smile at the words.

Normally, Allura would be asking about the mission. Today, though, she laces her fingers with Shiro’s and pulls her along to her bed, wordless. They crawl under the covers and get comfortable together, Allura’s head on Shiro’s shoulder and their arms around each other, legs tangled and Shiro’s nose buried in Allura’s curls. For a while, they just lie with each other, and Shiro relishes the even synchronicity of their breathing and the perfect way they fit together. 

With time, Allura’s shivering subsides and her tense muscles go slack in their embrace. Her nose is still a little chilly where it’s nestled against the side of Shiro’s neck, but that’s alright. The palm pressed to her waist is warm, especially where Allura’s thumb keeps rubbing back and forth. Shiro thinks she might fall asleep like this, her lids growing heavy with the warmth and the comforting touch, until Allura shifts slightly and kisses her throat.

Nothing about the gesture is innocent, and it shocks Shiro’s body back to wakefulness in the best way.

Plush lips part against her pulse to allow Allura’s hot tongue to spill against her skin. A second wet kiss, accompanied by a soft noise, has heat shooting into Shiro’s belly. She tightens her arms around Allura, pulling her closer still for more, and tipping her head back into the sheets. Accepting the invitation, Allura kisses hungrily along Shiro’s neck, nibbling, licking, sucking. She doesn’t notice she’s spread her legs until Allura presses a thigh between hers, making her hips rock up to meet the pressure. 

“Kiss me,” Shiro pants, and Allura leans up to meet her lips at once. 

As their mouths move together, breathlessly, endlessly, Shiro’s hands wander down to Allura’s hips, pulling her in again and again to meet her own and making them both gasp with how good it feels. She squeezes that firm butt, wishing she were touching bare skin, but too lost in their kisses to break away just yet. 

Kissing Allura is the sweetest, sexiest thing she’s ever experienced. 

Alteans don’t kiss, apparently; not the way humans do. They have a great culture for intimate touches and close contact, but Allura was taken aback when Shiro first kissed her. After a bit of careful exploration of the foreign gesture, however, it quickly turned out that Allura  _ loves  _ it. And, having never been exposed to any media obsession over it, she kisses unlike anyone Shiro has ever kissed before - deep and unabashedly needy. 

The feeling of Allura’s breasts pressing against her own have Shiro moaning into the kiss, because – oh God, she’s so  _ soft.  _ Allura is plastered all over her by now, breath ragged and fingers brushing over the undercut she loves touching so much. Their bodies have already found their rhythm and are dancing to a melody as frantic as their heartbeats. When Allura starts rubbing herself against one of Shiro’s protruding hip bones, it’s so devastatingly sexy that Shiro finds herself whimpering into the kiss. 

Obviously pleased with how much of a turn-on she’s being, Allura lets a hand glide down between them, stroking slowly over Shiro’s breast, only barely lingering on a hardening nipple, down her stomach and finally between her legs. Firmly, she cups the curve of Shiro’s cunt with her palm and presses against it. 

Shiro squirms.

“You missed me, my love?” Allura asks hotly, breath hitting Shiro’s skin in rough pants. Fingers rubbing Shiro through the thin suit have her canting her hips into the touch. “Tell me how much you missed me.”

It’s difficult to focus on anything other than the delicious pressure of Allura’s hand against her pussy, the throbbing need to be touched directly. With a helpless moan, Shiro brings her hands up to hold Allura’s face, forcing herself to take in the aroused glint to Allura’s beautiful eyes and the way she’s biting her lower lip.  

“All the time, baby,” she pants, as her hips now desperately rock against Allura’s fingers. She wants it so, so badly. “I was thinking of you the whole time. I was so annoying.”

Allura laughs breathlessly and ducks down to press her lips to Shiro’s again. There’s a softness to the kiss now, a hint of something like romance, maybe - if only she weren’t sliding her fingers into Shiro’s panties. 

“I missed you so much I couldn’t sleep,” Allura murmurs against Shiro’s lips. 

Shiro wants to point out that she’d blamed the cold earlier, but then the tip of Allura’s finger finds her clit, nestled between her pussy lips, and ghosts a fleeting circle over it. It’s nowhere near enough and almost too much all at once. Shiro shudders and bucks against the teasing touch, begging for more with her entire body, but they’re wearing too many clothes and nothing is enough and she’s going to lose her mind. 

A “please” slips from between her lips even as she’s already reaching for her own waistband to pull it down her hips. Allura follows her lead, sitting up and pulling first Shiro’s top and then her sports bra off of her. They wiggle around underneath the blanket as they try to worm their way out of their clothes without exposing too much skin to the chilly air of the room and bury their giggles in each other’s skin.

Allura makes a pleased sound when she finally presses all that glorious skin directly against Shiro’s. Their breasts are nestled against each other, soft and warm, as they chase each kiss with another one. Guiding Allura’s hips into their previous position comes with the reward of feeling an unmistakable wetness rubbing against her hip, Allura’s arousal slicking over her skin with every movement. 

As enjoyable as Allura’s moans are to listen to, Shiro can’t complain when they are soon muffled against her breasts. Allura takes a nipple into her mouth and sucks greedily, filling her mouth with as much of Shiro’s tit as she can fit, then switches to the other. The way Allura is squeezing them together, burying her face in their softness, panting harshly through her nose as she sucks on sensitive skin – it leaves Shiro so helplessly dizzy with arousal. She can’t remember ever being that shamelessly desired before. Desperately, she presses her thighs together for some sort of pressure that never comes.

The dampness Allura leaves behind tingles on Shiro’s skin when her mouth trails further south. She murmurs something against Shiro’s belly but it gets lost in the rush of blood and thundering heartbeat dominating Shiro’s senses. All she can think about is the growing closeness of Allura’s mouth to her cunt. Fuck, she needs it. Readily, she spreads her thighs for her girlfriend and moans hoarsely when slender fingers finally reach her wetness. They swirl around for a moment before disappearing. Shiro raises her head off the mattress, ready to beg, curse - but chokes on her words instead when Allura sticks her wet fingertip into her mouth and sucks.

Once more, her pussy throbs.

The look on her face must be pitiful because Allura just smiles and then thankfully leans down to kiss Shiro’s clit. It’s just a light touch but enough to make her sigh happily. Allura will take good care of her, she always does. She can feel warm breath against her wetness, making her want to squirm, but she holds perfectly, breathlessly still. Allura’s fingers part her wet lips and then the heat is on her. That warm, wet tongue drags through her folds, like a passionate kiss, and Shiro lets out a low “yeeesss” that already sounds so wrecked to her own ears.

The ceiling above is beginning to dance with stars.

And oh, Allura is just getting started. She licks into Shiro’s cunt with slow, long laps of her tongue, over and over, all the while moaning like she’s having the meal of a lifetime. It still has Shiro blushing, how lewd and hot it sounds, those noises of pleasure Allura makes just from eating her out, those deep _mmmmhhhh_ _mmmmmhhhhhhh_ s. Shiro is incredibly wet already, making all the slick sounds even dirtier, and she can’t keep herself from thrusting up into Allura’s mouth as the attentions shift to her clit.

At her hips, she feels Allura’s fingers dip into her flesh, encouraging her. It feels so good Shiro can’t stop anyway, and she fucks up into Allura’s mouth until the muscles in her stomach begin to strain and her breath is jagged. She can feel her orgasm building, can feel that particular heat take over and everything else falling away. Hands scrambling for purchase, she reaches for Allura’s on her butt, lacing their fingers together.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she wheezes, voice broken and foreign to her own ears.

Allura starts flicking her tongue faster against Shiro’s clit, teasing it mercilessly with the tip. Shiro is still rocking up into that touch, crying out with every shuddery breath - she’s close, so close - and Allura pulls her lips apart even more, exposing her clit even more directly to her stimulation and fuck,  _ fuck,  _ it feels so good Shiro wants to cry, wants this to last forever even while she begs for the delicious release that is so close she can almost taste it - close - yes, please - she’s moaning so damn loudly now and squeezing Allura’s hand - and then the ecstasy of orgasm washes over her as the immense pressure finally releases and she shudders under Allura’s mouth again and again. With every relentless lap of her tongue Allura coaxes more pleasure out of Shiro’s body, drawing the high out impossibly until Shiro’s trembling muscles give out and she collapses back onto the mattress.

Shiro drapes the metal arm over her face in the hopes of it cooling her heated skin, but its surface has absorbed Allura’s warmth and offers no relief. As she tries to regain her breath, Allura presses kisses to her thighs, so tender is makes Shiro’s still hammering heart ache. She tugs at their still entangled hands and pulls Allura up for kisses, accepting the taste of her own pussy from Allura’s lips. 

“You’re so amazing,” Allura breathes into the kiss, stroking her knuckles along Shiro’s cheek. 

Still flying high, Shiro laughs. “I’ll show you just how amazing in a minute.”

She wraps her hands around Allura’s waist and just holds her for several moments, letting herself recover from coming so hard. They exchange lazy kisses, Allura slowing down for Shiro’s benefit, but the way she goes back to rubbing herself on Shiro’s thigh makes it obvious just how needy she’s really feeling. Eager to return the favor, Shiro hikes Allura up until she’s got her sitting on her stomach. It puts Allura’s tits right above her face and she nuzzles against them happily. When Allura guides one into her mouth, she pulls on the nipple with her lips, making Allura close her eyes to focus on the feeling.

But as wonderful at that is, it’s not why Shiro changed their positions. With her prosthetic, she trails nimble finger tips down her spine and then down between her cheeks. Allura gives a little squeak as they circle her asshole once, before wandering down to her wetness. Sadly, Shiro can’t really feel how wet she is with those fingers, but she can definitely hear it when she slides two into Allura. Dark eyelashes flutter at the sensation, but Allura’s eyes remain closed. Shiro watches her face closely as she pulls out a little and then thrusts back in. Those lush lips part a little, letting out a barely audible gasp. 

“Oh, Allura,” Shiro sighs, reverent. The most incredible, beautiful woman in the universe and she is  _ soaked  _ for Shiro’s touch. 

Hoping for a better angle, she snakes her hand underneath Allura and finds her outer clit, slick with all the juices that have been dripping down, making the teasing swirls she draws over it so smooth. She moves on to slide her fingers back into Allura’s cunt, this time making sure to rub against the first inner clit that’s easy to find when she curls her fingers just inside her opening. Allura’s hips buck at the touch, pressing her outer clit against the heel of Shiro’s hand. 

“Yeah?” Shiro asks, taking in the scrunch of Allura’s eyebrows and her parted lips. She looks so damn gorgeous like this. “Feeling good, Princess?” 

In response, Allura reaches down to hold Shiro’s wrist in place so she can rut against the smooth surface of the prosthetic. Low moans fall from her lips as she pleasures herself on Shiro’s hand, completely unashamed. Fuck, it’s hot. Shiro curls her fingers into the inner clit once more, rubbing against it gently for now and watching Allura’s breasts sway with every movement.

“Do you wanna come like this?” she asks Allura. Having initially wanted to finger fuck her, this is a little unexpected, but just as sexy, maybe even more so. 

Allura nods, eyes still not opening, still completely focused on nothing but her own pleasure. Shiro tries to take her cues from her girlfriend, speeding up when she does and increasing the pressure in tandem. She can feel wetness drip down onto her stomach and it makes Shiro press kisses to Allura’s skin wherever she can reach. Desperation is now creeping into Allura’s movements. She’s desperate to come, riding Shiro’s hand with quick, sharp jerks of her hips, and panting heavily. Shiro meets each of her thrusts, strokes over her inner clit with two rough fingers, beckons her closer and closer towards an impending orgasm. 

Thighs trembling, fingers clamping around Shiro’s wrist, Allura is close for sure. Her moans are getting breathier. With her free hand, Shiro holds Allura’s waist, steadying her a little as she chases her high like nothing else in the universe matters. A new surge of wetness makes the sounds grow slicker, louder, and Shiro knows there are only moments left before Allura falls apart. 

“Shiro,” she gasps, eyes finally snapping open to meet Shiro’s gaze, only to flutter closed only seconds later when she finally comes.

Allura throws her head back and lets out a long, deep moan that makes Shiro’s own pussy clench again. Throbbing around Shiro’s fingers, Allura rides out her orgasm for seemingly endless moments measured by nothing but her broken  _ aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh _ s. She bucks her hips a couple of times in the end, before collapsing on top of Shiro, gasping for breath like after a sparring session.

Stroking Allura’s hair out of her face is a bit of a challenge, but Shiro manages to reach a damp cheek, where the Altean mark is faintly glowing, and kiss it. But Shiro knows she can make it shine even brighter, and so she rolls Allura onto her back, adjusts the blankets over them and trails her metal hand back down between Allura’s legs.

“I’m not done with you yet.” She kisses the words against the side of Allura’s neck, tasting sweat and a rapid pulse. 

Allura hums an agreement. “I hope you’ll never be done with me.”

“Never.”

Their lips meet for a kiss, full of promises and ardor. Allura’s thighs fall open for her touch and oh, how easily her cunt takes Shiro’s fingers. Heat envelops the prosthetic, snug enough to trigger the pressure sensors that tell her just how eager Allura is for more. Without much preamble, Shiro begins pumping her fingers in and out, reaching deep enough now to  _ just  _ hit the second clit on the inside with her middle finger. Touching on all three of Allura’s sweet spots now soon has her moaning once more. Allura tears her lips away from Shiro’s when the touch becomes too intense for her to focus, but keeps close, leaning their foreheads together. 

It took Shiro a while to figure it all out. With a body so similar to her own she didn’t expect the sex to be different to anything she experienced on Earth. Three clits were a surprise that made her insecure initially but have since become an enormous turn-on. Three. Allura has three little nerve bundles that can make her lose control and the first time Shiro managed to hit all three at the same time, the effect had been so wonderful she kind of wished she had more than one herself.

She gets rougher with Allura now, fucking her properly with controlled flicks of her wrist. Allura’s moans are hot on Shiro’s lips, their eyes locked on each other even though Allura’s gaze seems dreamy, far off. The wet sounds get more obscene with every passing moment, almost sloshy in their intensity. Shiro knows exactly what’s going to happen now and she’s can’t  _ wait _ . Fuck, it makes her want to come all over again. 

“Yes, yes, fuck me,” Allura begs, nails digging into Shiro’s shoulder where’s she’s holding on for dear life. 

Slamming into her again and again, Shiro strokes against the two inner clits while the heel of her hand rubs against the outer one. Allura is moaning desperately, helplessly, her whole body held stiff with tension and anticipation of what she must feel coming. 

Shiro licks her lips. “Come one more time for me, love, give me one more.”

There’s a whimper from Allura. She presses her eyes closed and tightens further around Shiro’s fingers, needing the release so badly she’s no longer coherent. When she finally breaks, she cries out like the pleasure is too devastating to take. Come releases from her pussy and drenches the sheets in one, two, then three gushes while she writhes in Shiro’s arms, coming hard and beautiful. Shiro only stops when Allura pushes her hand away, thighs pressing together to protect her now oversensitive cunt.

Allura is a mess, strands of white curls sticking to her skin and eyes wild with pleasure when she looks at Shiro. 

“That arm is a menace,” she mumbles and Shiro grins, more than a little pleased with herself.

“I hope Haggar is proud.”

Allura dissolves into adorable giggles at that, obviously still light-headed from the orgasm. Shiro kisses her nose and pulls her back into an embrace. In order to avoid having to leave their cocoon of warmth, they arrange themselves awkwardly around the wet spot until they’re pressed to the edge of the bed, but it’s alright. 

Shiro wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuhhh, this is my first femslash, can you believe it? I've always meant to write some and now I finally did it! Drinks all around!
> 
> I'd very much appreciate feedback on this, even if it's just a keysmash that lets me know you enjoyed it. I hope to write some more pieces for Smut Week and I can always use some motivation, I live for the applause, applause, etc pp. :)


End file.
